Staring You Down
by Arsenic Android
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke were locked in a staring contest, neither of them backing down. This time, Naruto is there to help fight the battle, or is he? SasukeXNaruto. Even if you don't want to read, help me write a better summary please!
1. Prologue and Chapter One: Repeat

**Story:** Staring You Down**  
Author:** Arsenic Android**  
Rating:** T**  
Disclaimer:** None of the characters or locations in this story belong to me. They caught me tranquillizing Sasuke, so no such luck there. sniffle.

**NOTE:** This is a story that I'm writing on another site, but no one seems to be reviewing, so I'm posting it on here in hopes that other people might enjoy it. The first part is really a prologue, because after I posted it, I realized that I could keep writing a story off of it. It's also really short, so that's why, as a bonus, I'm adding chapter one at the end of it. :)

Please review and tell me if you like it. A word of caution, I started this a while ago, and my writing seems to get a bit better in later chapters, so be patient with all the bad grammar and stuff in the beginning. :P

* * *

**Prologue**

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi looked into each others eyes. They had been staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Centuries had gone by, yet neither of them blinked. Itachi's sharingan eyes stared into equally vibrant red ones. Uchiha Sasuke dared not even to breath, lest he break the spell.

The silence was suffocating, and their muscles were getting tense, but not one of them moved. If one looked closely, you could see a twitch in Uchiha Itachi's cheek, and a slight spasm in the corner of Uchiha Sasuke's mouth.

They didn't dare attack one another for fear of losing the eye contact. And when Uchiha Sasuke was about to lose, for he could stand still no more..

Itachi blinked.

"FUUUCCCKK!!" The other brother yelled as the younger Uchiha smirked.

"Hell Sasuke, you got game!" Itachi gave a little jig while the younger boy snorted with amusement.

With a loud POOF, Itachi was gone, and a grinning Naruto stood in his place.

"You're getting better everyday! You're gonna be able to beat him soon."

Sasuke walked over to the smiling Naruto and ruffled his hair. The Uchiha leaned down and whispered in his dobe's ear,

"Now, what were we doing before you wanted to have a staring contest with me?"

With an smirk, Naruto flung the older boy down on his bed and nibbled on his earlobe.

"I believe I was just about to fuck your brains out Sasuke-kun"

"Yes that's right" breathed the Uchiha, "well get on with it then."

* * *

Ever since Naruto joined Sasuke's side to avenge the Uchiha Clan, they had been training almost non-stop. On the rare breaks that they did take, they indulged in a little "play-time."

Sasuke was happy for the first time in his life. He was going to murder his brother Itachi and be with his Naruto, his blonde dobe forever.

* * *

**Chapter One: Repeat **

Sasuke's P.O.V

I felt around the large bed for something to rub my early morning erection on, and found.. nothing. I growled to myself. I was only looking for Naruto, and now he was gone. Maybe he went and got my breakfast for me.

At this lively thought, I smiled. Naruto would bring back some strawberries and whipped cream, and I could eat them off his chest, making him squirm with pleasure. After waiting in the bed for twenty minutes, pretending to look asleep so I could catch Naruto off guard when he came in, I wondered if he was coming back after all.

So, I got out of bed, put my favourite black sweatpants on and walked out into Naruto's living room. It was chilly in here, and I walked over to the thermostat on his wall to turn up the heat. Standing in that position, I noticed a slight breeze on my bare back. Turning around to inspect the small room, I saw that the only window in the place had been left open.

"Stupid Naruto. If he wants to pay a ton for his heating bills, fine by me, but don't make me freeze in the meantime." I grunted and headed over to the window, tripping on a kunai on the floor. _dobe leaving stuff all over his floor again _I thought, 'cause Naruto was known for his laziness for not picking up his ninja equipment.

After closing the window and taking a breath of the fresh outdoor air, I turned back around to see that the living room had slightly changed since I viewed it last. A shapeless form was standing at the end of the room, near the front door. I could feel the red eyes burning into my own as I looked on in fear.

After a few minutes of shock, in which it felt like my muscles had liquefied, comprehension registered, and I sounded a laugh.

"Heey_ Itachi_! I'm not in the mood for your creepy staring games anymore, so why don't you just drop the act, and have breakfast with me."

I stepped closer towards my dobe. He was doing a terrific job at the eerie Itachi today, and he was kind of freaking me out. So I decided to do something to stop the dobe creeping me out, and get his mind on something else.

I licked my lips and stepped closer.

"Hey, I was waiting in bed for you.. I thought you had gone to get me some breakfast." I pouted. Naruto couldn't resist the Uchiha pout, as I called it.

"I was hoping you could get some strawberries, and whipped cream, and I could lick it off you. Cover your entire body in the stuff, and tease all the while…"

This kind of dirty talk was much tamer than what we usually did for each other, but unlike the other times where Naruto would drop a bowl of ramen just to jump me, he was just standing there. I stepped forward, swinging my hips and running my hands through my hair, hoping for a reaction from the blond idiot.

Mid-step, I stopped as a kunai sliced through the air an inch away from my head. In the split second I saw it, I saw a slim piece of white. A scrap of paper or an exploding tag? I started trembling. Naruto, or, as I was now forced to think, _Itachi_ took a step towards me, causing my vision to swim. Naruto's face was the last image in my mind as I fainted.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. I was in a large, comfy bed, and I forced myself to look around me as I remembered my last memories, or as I now recognized my surroundings as Naruto's bedroom, I would call it my strange dream. Still slightly trembling from the aftermath of my bizarre nightmare, I reached over to the other side of the bed to grab a comforting arm. But I instead had grabbed a pillow; the opposite region of the bed worryingly empty.

Jumping right out of the bed, I ran into the living room without putting on my sweatpants. The window was open. Once again tripping on the kunai Naruto had left out, I hurried over to the cold opening.

After giving the room a scouring glance and seeing it contained nothing of interest, I turned my attention back to the window, and more importantly, the kunai imbedded in the wood beside it. It did have a piece of paper attached, and I quickly unfurled it after confirming that it was my name written in neat block letters on the front.

I was only able to read the words "Naruto" and "little brother" before I was hit over the head with a heavy object.

* * *

I sat up in the bed. Naruto there? No.

Window? Open.

Falling? Tripped on the kunai.

* * *

"Itachi-sama? It's working." A grin.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter Two: Hurt

_Here's chapter two, kinda strange as it is... Um, to all those people who are expecting sasunaru right away, sorry, but I'm not going to get into it for a while. be patient though! :D_

_Thank you to **Kiri-No-Miko** and **silver-eyed** for reviewing!_

_**Disclaimer:** Maybe if I change Sasuke's name to Saske and Naruto's name to Nruto, no one will sue me if I steal them!! MUHAHAHA! m'kay, perhaps not.._

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

After waking up at least fifteen times and finding myself in the same bed and not getting to read the note that Itachi left for me, I was getting a little fed up. Not to mention, extremely scared.

I didn't get scared easily, but every time I woke up, I was annoyed, yes, but the thought of going through the whole process over again made me want to pee my pants.

I had tried many things. When I knew that every time I tried reading the note, I would get hit over the head, I tried to avoid it, or predict it. But, time and time again, there would be nothing there, and when I turned back around hoping to catch a glimpse of the message that was written, **BLAM**! Out again.

Normally I would just get frustrated, and give up, but I knew Itachi was behind it all and that made me quiver in the bed. The sheets should have been sweat stained from all the continuous waking up and freaking out, but everytime I did, they were just mussed up, just like Naruto and I had left them the night before.

This time, about the sixteenth time I had woken up, I wasn't keeping count, I was just trying to find a way to outsmart Itachi, I decided to do something different.

I didn't get out of bed. I stayed in the unmade bed and forced myself to go back to sleep. I woke up two hours later. The sun had moved, that's how I knew it was the same day. My back was cramped from staying in the same position for so long, and I was hungry.

I jumped out of bed, my muscles straining in anticipation for an attack, and I slowly put on the sweatpants. I walked into the living room, stopped in the doorway and closed my eyes. Instead of looking at the kunai imbedded in the wood by the window, I locked eyes with the front door of Naruto's apartment. Walking closer to it, I felt my back tingle, and it took all my resolve not to turn around. I opened the door…

…And found myself back in the bed. "What the fuck?" I yelled to the empty room. It was early morning. The previous "day," as I had begun calling them, had never been. I threw on the sweatpants, determined to end this once and for all. I marched out into the living room. My eyes sweeping across the wood beside the window for the note, I noticed it was not there. A warm breath tickled the back of my neck.

"Foolish little brother." At the sound of the voice, I froze. Itachi.

"You cannot escape. You know that by now. You are forever trapped." I tried to turn around, to yell at him and shatter his calm façade, but I was held fast, frozen to the floor.

"Uh." It was the only sound that came out of my mouth, almost silent, but I knew Itachi was listening.

"My mangekou little brother. I have trapped you now. You will never escape from my gaze. You feel it now, the terror, but be warned, it will be worse.

I fell on the floor, crumpled like a piece of paper. I wouldn't turn around, I wouldn't fight. I knew it wouldn't work. I was defeated.

* * *

"Itachi-sama? Heartbeat is slowing down, I think we have finally done it. Hm" Deidara grinned at the older Uchiha as he relayed the news.

Itachi didn't look up from his papers.

"Not yet Dei, I think he's still in there, inside of him. He'll think of something. Keep an eye on him."

If Deidara didn't actually understand what Itachi was saying, he didn't show it. He just solemnly nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

_Have I finally done it? _Thought Itachi, incredulous, but ecstatic at the same time.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V

I knew this was some sort of cruel test, just the thing Itachi would do, so I had to fight back. I could still feel his presence behind me, so I was aware that he had not left. I must fight this.

He said it was the mangekou, but I've been under that before, so why don't I feel the same? I have to get out of this. I sat up, gasping for breath. Something hard was digging into my leg, I had to get off of it otherwise my circulation would slow, so I stuck my hand under me to grasp the object. Naruto's kunai. The one that I had kept on tripping over. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

Deidara ran back into Itachi's room, gasping.

"Itachi-sama? We have a problem."


	3. Chapter Three: Run

**Story:** Staring You Down  
**Author:** Arsenic Android  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** None belong to me. :(

* * *

**Chapter Three: Run**

I plunged the kunai deep into my leg. After feeling nothing for a few seconds, the pain of what I had done flared. I almost blacked out, but I just squeezed my eyes shut, willing for the pain to go away shortly. _Uchiha's do not show emotion _I reminded myself. I must be strong.

See, my reasoning was this. I wanted to get out of Itachi's nightmare, with pain, yet do so in a way that I could still fight him after if I needed to. Within a few minutes, the ache subsided enough that I could open my eyes and take a look around. I would be lying if I said that I was not surprised about where I was. Truth is, I had no clue. I was thinking I'd be in Naruto's apartment still, not this small cramped room that reeked of sweat and mold.

Sitting up, I found that my muscles were slightly sore, besides my leg, which still had the kunai deep in the flesh. I ripped out the kunai, and swaying, I stood up. _Great, just like Itachi to put me in such a gross spot._ I knew it had been my brother's doing, who else could it have been? I walked around the room once, doing a full circle, checking the grimy place out. The door had a simple lock on it which I managed to break quickly.

Saying goodbye to the space I only had the chance to know briefly, thank god, I stepped out into the equally grimy hall. It smelled a bit better after being in that other room, so for that I was grateful. I stopped in mid-step to see if I could sense any chakra around the area. There was none, so I continued trying to find a way out.

For starters, I began heading down in one direction of the long hallway, the one that looked like it had the most light at the end of it. I ran, clutching my leg, and grabbing the wall for support as my one leg was injured and my other one seemed sore from a lack of use. _How long had I been in there for?_

I reached the end of the hallway, hoping to find a way out, but there was only a large padlocked door covered in chains. In my weakened state, I knew I would not be able to use large amounts of chakra to open it, so I started running back to where the room was. I heard a noise behind me, then I ducked as I heard someone yell, "KATSU!" Hearing a large bang and seeing a ton of red, I was glad that I was lying flat on the floor. I knew the man known as Deidara had made a big mistake.

When one blows up a portion of a building, it often creates a ton of dust and debris, where someone can easily hide in. I activated my Sharingan and saw a shape running towards me. Deidara. Pressing myself against the wall, I waited for the footsteps to pass. I knew he was headed towards the room, and seeing what was in there, or rather what was not in there, wouldn't make him too happy. Coughing as quietly as I could, I made my way to the convenient exit that the blond artist had just made.

_Freedom at last!_ I was outside, where the fresh air and the sound of the birds singing made me instantly cheerful. Running forward, anywhere was better than here, I looked back at the place where I had been held. There was nothing there. I figured it was a genjutsu of some type so I just dismissed it and kept running. I didn't look back.

Panting, I sat against a tree and tried to form an idea of where I was. With my sharingan activated, I could see large clumps of chakra just ahead of me and through the trees. Since it seemed like a large town of some sort, I figured that my best bet would be to walk towards it and see what I could do about my predicament.

* * *

"Itachi-sama, hm, he got away. I'm sorry! I did my best! I don't know what happened!"

"Dei, calm down. I can see him with my sharingan. He's running towards Konoha. Just contact Kisame quickly and tell him to retreat." Itachi looked up into the artist's eyes, which were currently almost hidden under furrowed brows. "This was part of my plan you know."

Itachi winked. When Deidara's eyes widened with surprise, the Uchiha hooked an arm under the artist's elbow and lead him out of the room.

"Hurry, we don't have much time."

* * *

As I was running towards the large clump of chakra, I realized that I could kind of recognize the area that I was in. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, so I kept going, not to be stopped. I passed by a post in a large clearing, and then it hit me. _This is the training ground that we did our first tests in! I'm in Konoha!_ Although it made me wonder. Why had Itachi hidden his base so close to his town? And what had been his plans all along?

I didn't care about any of that though. I just had to see my blond dobe, my Naruto. I needed to hold him and have him tell me that everything was okay. Tears started to blur my vision, but I hastily wiped them away. _Uchiha's do not show emotion._ But I couldn't wait. It felt like I had been away forever.

* * *

Kisame walked along the pathway leading away from Konoha, carrying Samheda over his back. The shark man chuckled.

"Poor kid. Won't know what hit him." He smiled, and kept walking, whistling all the way.

Please review! Thanks :D


	4. Chapter Four: Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or Sasuke, or Itachi, or Deidara, or Sakura (YEAUGH). Or any of the other characters in this (except for the secretary and the nurse, but who would want to own them??)

Thanks to **ComaWhite.X** and **Kiri-No-Miko** for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Hunt**

I ran into Konoha, not caring who I ran over, or who I saw. I had to see him. My leg was still aching, _well no duh_ but I hardly felt it, only watching where I was going. I passed Iruchaku's ramen stand, hoping that the knucklehead would be in there, scarfing down his food, but no such luck.

My leg suddenly gave out, and I fell to the ground, clutching it and whimpering. I knew that this wasn't something a Uchiha would do, but I didn't care, I just needed some release to the pent up anger I had at Itachi, and doing something I normally wouldn't do seemed like a good idea. I realised that I should probably get to the hospital and get treated and most of all, get out of the busy street.

Everyone was looking at me. Well they had a reason. After all, I was a Uchiha, and I was a quivering blob of tears on the ground. I stood up quickly and rubbed the dirt of my clothes, glaring at the people who would dare stare at me and whisper comments about me to their friends. I was still a member of the prestigious clan, no matter how dirty, or stinky I was for that matter.

Turning my nose up at the group of whispering people, I ran/tried to run toward the Konoha hospital, clutching my leg and giving into random outbursts of "OWW" along the way. Finally seemingly a few hours later, I made it toward the giant door, and put my hand on the knob. Pulling the door open with a grunt, I entered a large, shiny reception room.

The secretary smiled happily at me, until she saw the blood crusted on my leg and a huge glare from my sharingan activated eyes. She looked fearfully at me, and after a few seconds, I calmed myself down and deactivated the red glow that was making her so worried. No need to scare innocent people who could to help me, no matter how anxious and pissed off I was.

"Get me help." I barked at her, and with a little gasp, the stout secretary quickly complied. She meekly waved at the row of chairs in the waiting room and gestured for me to sit down. I gave a little growl, which made her jump a little more and lumbered over to the too-shiny chairs.

Wondering why she could be so frightened of me, I glanced over at a large mirror hanging beside the magazine racks filled with educational pamphlets and pictures of happy celebrities. I had to look for myself in the mirror for a moment because I could only see this greasy-haired guy in the reflection. I peered closer, and with a shock, I realised it was myself, grungy hair and skin, ragged clothes, and sunken eyes. My brow was furrowed, and I had not even realised it myself, being so angry at the events of the day.

I got to thinking about Naruto after seeing myself looking so beaten up in the crummy mirror, and how he would take it if he saw me like this. During the entire time we were dating, he had only seen me looking close to this once, and that had been one summer after a brutal mission.

On the way back from escorting some rich person, a ton of enemy ninja had ambushed us, and I was the only one not seriously injured. Long story short, I had beaten up the shinobi, even with a broken arm, and returned to Naruto at his apartment. He hadn't been able to come on that mission due to something Tsunade wanted him to do, and instead of being able to sit down at a romantic dinner with me that he had been planning, Naruto spent the entire night holding my hand in this very hospital.

Interrupting my painful reverie, I heard a nurse call my name. In her voice, I heard I heard a hint of the fangirl squeal, and I inwardly groaned, not wanting to go through this whole ritual which consisted of girls throwing themselves at me, and especially not when I was injured. She skipped over to me, her red curls bouncing all over the place, and helped me stand up, although very shakily. She whispered in my ear, obviously ignoring the greasy hair

"Shall I get you a wheelchair Sasuke-kun?" She purred. Shuddering, I pulled away from her, giving her a look of disgust. Even though Naruto and I had announced to the entire village that we were together, some girls just did not stop trying to get me in their beds. Some guys even started up, after hearing that I was with a male ninja.

I started walking forward, past the nurse whose eyes were watering up at my rejection. I turned my head back at her and shouted.

"Just show me where I need to go!"

The girl turned bright red and pointed down the hall. She muttered so quietly into her clipboard that I couldn't hear her. Giving the nurse my Uchiha glare, she squeaked and mumbled softly.

"Down the hall to the left, room 189. Doctor will be waiting."

I felt bad for treating her that way, so before departing I patted her on the shoulder and mumbled an apology. After seeing her almost melt onto the floor with happiness, I turned my back on her and walked to the room. Before reaching my destination however, I was hit in the head by a door flying open.

All I heard was a "Who's been shouting in the halls!?" and seeing a ton of pink before I collapsed with a huge baseball sized lump on my head.

* * *

Kisame stared at the computer in front of Itachi, scratching his blue head. He thumped Samheda on the floor and grumbled.

"Weasel.."

Before he could finish his sentence however, Itachi cut him short with a curt reply.

"Don't call me that."

Kisame grinned, baring rows of shark teeth.

"Okay then, Itachi. Do I need to do anything else for you? I mean, I can do another mission, or I can boss around Deidara, or I can.."

"Your mission is done Shark Boy. You did well. The plan is going splendidly." Uncharacteristically of Itachi, he smiled, the glow of the computer screen lighting up his creepy face, and sending Kisame scurrying out the door.

Itachi resumed his normal features, and with the click of the mouse, a large photo of Sasuke filled up the screen, the eyes brutally crossed out with long black lines.

* * *

Please review! It makes me inspired to write more. thanks. :D


	5. Chapter Five: Heal

_I've updated! Whoot! Well, thanks to **ComaWhite.X** Who has to be one of the greatest reviewers ever! Thanks so much for the youthful love! Yosh! And here's the next chapter.._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for ducky. But Itachi can have him.. :D  
_

_: asterisk because they won't let me put them in the story. :(_

_NOTE: If you can, help me to write a new summary for this story! Cause I think it sucks.._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Heal**

_Skin on skin. Hands running up and down heated flesh. _

_"Sasuke!" an ecstasy filled cry._

I moaned, opening my eyes slowly, still feeling groggy from my ordeal of the past few days, and the memories of my lust filled dream resurfaced. Smiling into the soft surface that I was laying on, I remembered the first time that Naruto and I had officially gotten together. The night was fantastic, and I had successfully made my lover complain rigorously for the next few days. Not that he was put off by it much, oh not at all, but every time he would sit down and wince, I would give him a peck on his cheek and the smile that I loved so much would be brilliantly directed at me, and I would fall in love all over again.

God I loved that guy. Not to mention the fact that I loved the face Sakura had made when we told her about us.

Sakura. There had to be a reason why I was thinking about her, and I just had to figure it out.

"Sasuke? Are you awake yet?"

There was something important to do with her, I knew it, and hearing the memory of her voice did nothing to help much.

"Sasuke-kun?"

God I hated when she called me that. Why should I be thinking about that now?

"You'd better wake up soon or I'm going to insert chakra into the punch I'm about to give you."

Sakura is pretty strong, even if she is a girl. I personally like girls who are stronger than the average one. Or should I say,_ liked_. I don't like girls anymore, well I never really did, but now that I have Naruto, that's all in the past.

"FUCK!!"

What the HELL was THAT?? I had just been attacked in my sleep and I wasn't even sure where I was. Sitting up a little stiffly, something had hit me pretty hard in the shoulder after all, I looked around the tiny room that I was in.

For a split second, I experienced a sinking feeling, thinking that I was still in the smelly room a la Itachi, but I recognized the red-faced girl with pink hair instantly. What the heck was Sakura doing in Itachi's lair?

I jumped up out of the bed that I was lying in to go aide my friend in distress, but putting pressure on my leg did nothing much to help with the pain that made me buckle over immediately. Sakura rushed to my side, clucking at me to lie back down onto the bed. I started to complain of course, but a sharp smack to the head delivered by Sakura made me shut up right away.

"Sasuke-kun," She began in an unusually strict voice that was normally reserved for Naruto, "I don't know what you think you are doing but you have to lie down on the bed for your leg to heal completely."

My leg. The kunai that I had plunged into it when escaping Itachi. Of course I remembered now. I lay down on the cot, (_calling it a bed, what a joke_) groaned and flumped my head back on the stiff hospital pillow. Sakura continued speaking, now with a note of concern evident in her tone.

"Sasuke, what happened? You look terrible! And your leg is all mussed up, not to mention your _hair_" The last word was said with disdain. The girl hated the 'dirty hippy' hair that some of the ninjas in town sported, (:cough: Kakashi :cough:) and to see it on me, her favorite stalking prey, was the ultimate let-down. Even though I was still in pain, I decided to have a little fun with the poor girl.

"Well, you see, I'm trying to grow my hair into dreadlocks, and in order for me to do that, I can't wash my hair for a while." I loved watching her face shrivel up. "And my leg is like this cause I read somewhere that for best results, you need to use your own blood."

Sakura's head looked like it was about to explode. You could tell she either wanted to yell some very obscene swear words (surprisingly, she knew quite a bit, having to distract Lee all the time) or dump a bucket of water on my head. Before she could do any of her options, however, I gave her a look which plainly said 'fooled you.' Since my face was still quite grimy, I think I scared her instead, causing her to back away.

Correcting my mistake, I told her, "Look, my hair is going to stay the same way it always is, and I really appreciate you helping me heal better."

The last bit I said faster, still not being so comfortable giving honest heart-felt apologies to people yet, no matter how many times Naruto corrects me, but Sakura got the gist of what I was trying to say.

She threw her arms around me, and quickly let go after feeling the grease coming off my hair. She then told me that I would have to stay a bit longer in the hospital to finish the healing of my leg, and then I would be able to go back out into society.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun?" She gave me a flirty smile.

"Hn?"

"After you're released, do you want to go have coffee with me sometime?" Sakura fluttered her eyelashes at me, giving me the look of someone who was having eye-spasms.

"Sure thing." This was normal. After telling the girl about me and Naruto, we had gotten to becoming quite good friends, and had coffee 'dates' all the time. However, this time, she looked shocked beyond the point of recognition. I mean her eyebrows had gone all the way up her forehead (and you know how big that is) and her mouth was stretched so wide that I could see the little flappy thing at the back of her throat.

"So you agree to go on a _date_ with me?" On the word date, Sakura's voice went up so high, that dogs started barking in the next building.

"No, not date, just coffee. Remember Naruto?" The girl slumped down so far in her chair I could barely hear her next mumbles.

"What was that?" She repeated herself, making her voice clearer, so I could hear her say, "Who cares about Naruto, he says he's over me."

I was very confused at this point. "No, I mean it's not a date, cause Naruto and I are already.."

"What?" You could see Sakura getting extremely interested now.

"Naruto and I are together, or have you forgotten?" I almost lunged at her for not remembering the most important thing of all, but her next words made me freeze.

"Naruto is going out with Hinata."

* * *

Itachi was singing in the shower.

At one point in his extremely gory song, he stopped to yell outside the shower curtain.

"Kisame! Get me Ducky!"

The grumpy shark man, who was still scarred by hearing the lyrics to his partner's song, got up off the bed and headed off into the steam filled bathroom. Picking up the rubber duck that was sitting in the sink, Kisame walked over to the shower and chucked the duck in. After hearing excited cries of 'DUCKY!" the shark man walked over to the toilet and sat down to address Itachi before he resumed his gruesome song.

"Umm, don't you have stuff to do? Like aren't you supposed to be monitoring Sasuke or something?"

Itachi chuckled.

"The higher they are, the harder they fall."

Kisame started. "I don't think those are the-"

"Shut it." Itachi cut him off with a curt reply. "Just trust me."

* * *

_Please please pwease review! It really makes me happy :-) And help me write a summary --  
_

* * *


	6. Chapter Six: Remember

_Newest chapter! Sorry it's so angsty, but I was writing this in a really bad mood, so that affects my writing.._

_Thanks to __**Neenaw**__ and __**ComaWhite.X**__ for reviewing! They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.. lol._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything related to Naruto, not even Itachi's puddle of drool. Sigh_

_Again, just if people could help me write a better summary for this story, that would be much appreciated. _

* * *

**Chapter Six: Remember**

Injured, I lay on the soft forest floor, wishing for some sort of comfort that had not yet been offered to me. A twisted arm, and a fractured rib were the injuries that I sported, unable to remember how they had come to happen upon me, and why I was breathing in the scent of pine needles instead of the antiseptic smell of the hospital that I was supposed to be resting in.

I heard footsteps, and was barely able to lift my head as I surveyed the feet of those who were approaching me. Vision swimming, I recognized only one pair of sandals, and they were a pair that was instantly recognizable to me. Naruto.

My saviour bent down to look me in the eye and he stroked my cheek.

"Remember me Sasuke?" He murmured softly as if afraid someone would overhear him in the vast forest that we were in. He was wearing his orange jumpsuit, the one that he knew I disliked, but wore it anyways just to annoy me. There was a faint perfume-y smell coming off of him as he leaned over my crumpled body, a scent I did not recognize.

"Naruto.." I was weak, and my voice shook as I addressed him making him smirk.

"What's wrong Uchiha? Are you hurt? Can't stand up to hug me?" His voice was cold, unusually so, and he showed no emotion except for the unnatural gleam in his eyes and he taunted me.

"Dobe.." I attempted pleading with him, "Help me up, won't you?"

He stayed crouched in his position, making no indication that he was going to aid me. I tried to appeal to him.

"Dobe.. Naruto, help me up. I love--"

"Shut it bastard. I don't love you, I never will! Do you know why you're here?" His voice was so menacing, not like the lovable, loud blond I knew.

"What are you talking about? I-I love you.. I love you. I LOVE YOU!" I screamed in his face, blue eyes betraying nothing. Lowering my face down onto the ground, pine needles caressed my cheek as I sobbed softly, dismayed at Naruto and his fierceness to me, his lover.

Hearing footsteps coming towards us, I stifled my sobs, perking up my ears to hear the hushed conversation between my lover and the newcomer.

"Sasuke." Harshly said, Naruto's words did nothing to help me feel any better, but after hearing them, I looked up tentatively to see pale eyes which quickly captured my own.

"Well Sasuke, I hope you're happy." All trace of her stuttering gone, Hinata stared at me coldly. Her and Naruto's hands were intertwined, paining me to no end, and the energy of closeness that was coming off them in waves did nothing to remedy the situation.

"You've made Naruto mad, and you know what happens then.. I can't forgive you for this." Confusion showing in my eyes, I started to respond, but a sharp kick to the side from Hinata shut me up instantly.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she pounced on me, hitting and kicking. Naruto was just standing there, hate evident in his eyes. His once bright eyes, now so cold, and to be directed at me, his lover, made me want to shatter his calm façade, and to tear him up.

* * *

Groggily, I sat up, feeling a sharp rush to the head as I got up too fast. I was in the hospital room, breathing in that antiseptic smell, and I was relieved to find out that it had all been just a dream.

Hearing giggling just outside my door, I turned my head to look at the only window in the room. Tree branches were swaying outdoors, which only made me think of my dream, which frustrated me to no end. The door creaked open, and a soft voice called out to me.

"Sasuke, are you feeling better?" Sakura inquired.

Not turning my head away from the window, I answered her, just not the way she expected.

"What happened? All I remember is you telling me that Naruto.. I mean, you know, and I don't recall anything else."

Sakura sat down on the edge of my bed, patting me gently on the leg

"Well, you stood up, shouted some nonsense about Itachi and Naruto, and then you fell down and hit you head on the window ledge, which knocked you out."

"I see.." I could feel Sakura's eyes boring a hole in the back of my head, but I still didn't turn to face her.

"Tell me Sakura. I've been away for how long, like a month or so? And I come back and Naruto is screwing around with Hinata now? And where does that leave me? Who does he think he is? Does he not understand this whole 'relationship' concept?"

"Sasuke-kun, what do you mean a month? And Naruto has been going out with Hinata for a few days only.. and relationship? What are you talking about?"

I fidgeted, finally turning around to look in her cool green eyes. "Well, I couldn't really tell how much time I spent in Itachi's little hellhole, now could I? But it felt like a pretty long time. And as for--"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, interrupting me, "I saw you this morning, at the training grounds.. you and Neji were sparring, remember?"

"What?"

* * *

"Ah… Yes… Mmm…keep going Deidara!"

The blond artist groaned as he applied more massage oil to Itachi's back. He shuddered as he rubbed it in, which made the Uchiha moan louder, much to Deidara's disgust.

"Why do I have to do this? Un?"

"Shaddup and get back to work! I want more oil! Make it warmer! Get my lower back!"

Deidara grumbled. "Yes Weasel.."

Itachi didn't take to kindly to this.

"WHAAAT?"

"Nothing, un, nothing. Sorry boss. Un."

Itachi sighed, relaxed his muscles to enjoy his massage more. Quickly falling asleep and creating a large puddle of drool, the Uchiha could be heard muttering.

"Will get cho Sas..ke. Mmbm"

* * *

_Sorry for 'those damn cliffhanger endings,' but for this story, I can't seem to stop doing them :D. Please review and help me write a better summary! Thanks! _


	7. Reasons for Absence

**Reasons for Absence **

Hey! Sorry to disappoint you (well the few of you that actually read this story..) But I'm not going to be updating for a few days. I'm in the middle of chapter eight, but since this is the end of the school year, and I need good marks to get into university, I'm working really hard on my final projects and studying for final exams. Grr.

So, I'll make sure to update soon, and sorry for the wait.

_-Arsenic Android (Emily) _


	8. Chapter Seven: Search

_Well, I know I said I'm going to be away for a while cause of important things happening at school, but I just did my English presentation and I got an 88 percent and I felt really good about that, so I decided to finish this (really angsty) chapter that I've been working on! Ya…sorry about the angst in it, I guess it's going to be one of **those**__ stories now… Thank you to **ComaWhite.X **for the review!  
_

_So, I hope you like it, and I will probably not be back again soon. Sorry._

_Italics--Flashback_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Search**

Walking slowly along the path that wound around the edge of Konoha with a magnificent view of rolling hills, I found the place I was looking for and sat down.

The past few days had been really hectic for me, Sakura informing me that I had not been away for months at a time, having to greet everyone as if I had seen them recently, and the fact that Naruto was away on a mission, and would be back soon, were really wearing me down. The worst part of it was that I couldn't remember a lot of the things that had supposedly happened.

Shikamaru had come up to me one day and returned a sweater that I had supposedly lent him the day before, and after many of my inquiries, he deemed my questions to troublesome and walked off. Another time, I had been getting some groceries and Ino gave me some flowers that I had apparently admired the previous day in her shop, and gave me a hug. When I almost started tearing up on the spot, she got really freaked out and ran away.

After all these strange events, I sought out Neji to ask him about the sparring that we had done the morning that I 'returned.'

"_Neji!" I ran up to him, dreading what he would say about my time with him, but at the same time hoping that he would help me uncover clues about my missing memories. _

_He turned around to stare at me, and after a few seconds, nodded hello. He was walking with Tenten, holding her hand. I guess that meant that they were together, although I must have missed that crucial detail seeing as I had been missing, even though nobody else knew it. _

_Tenten greeted me happily as well, then pecked Neji on the cheek and ran off to give us time to talk._

"_Neji, I have a question for you..." I was unsure of how I could start my inquiry, so while I thought for a while, Neji waited patiently._

"_That morning when we were sparring together, um, did I seem any different?" Neji raised his eyebrow and looked at me with those pale eyes that I had come to recognize as the Hyuuga's, especially one Hinata, who I wanted nothing to do with._

"_Sasuke, are you alright?" I wanted to hit him for asking me that question with such a calm tone, but since I wanted answers, I resisted the urge._

"_Yes, can you tell me!?...please?"_

"_Well, you were sparring just as well as usual, but in the middle of the fight you had a little spasm and ran off. You remember that right?"_

_I didn't want to deal with questions, so I hurriedly shook my head and ran off, leaving a protesting Neji in my wake._

It had been a few days since that encounter, and I still had no idea what to do. A slight spasm and me running off, was no indication of anything unusual, although I had begun to suspect someone had either drugged me so that I lost my memories, or someone had been impersonating me, but for what reason, I had no answer. This someone was obviously my sadistic brother and his cronies, but I didn't want to dwell on that now.

The sound of a bird cawing overhead brought me back to the present, and back to the lingering sadness I had been feeling. Here was where I stood. I loved Naruto, he is going out with Hinata, and I'm not sure he even remembers the relationship that he and I had.

Right now I was sitting in our favorite spot. Along the path, Naruto and I had stumbled upon the perfect place to sit and watch the sunset, and it was complete with a bench to park our butts down on, and a tree for Naruto to climb if he got too hyper.

One evening, we made a little picnic and we came down to just goof off and throw shurikens at things, but it had started raining. Naruto, being the annoying person that he was, wanted to go home, but I convinced him to stay and huddle under the giant orange rain jacket that he had brought. After sitting, talking and listening to the rain, Naruto took out a kunai and suggested that we carve our initials into the wooden bench, which we did, grinning and laughing the entire time.

I fingered the spot where we had done it, but there was nothing there. That was unusual. Standing up, I did a few turns around the bench to see if I had somehow missed the carving.

Maybe it had been worn away by the rain? It couldn't have been, because it had only been a month or two since we'd done it. I wanted to pull out my hair in frustration, but instead, I growled loudly and sat down on the bench with my head in my hands, wanting desperately to see Naruto.

"Oi! Teme!" Blinking, I looked up to see my favorite dobe grinning at me manically and waving his arms to capture my attention as if I couldn't see him with all the orange he was wearing. He stood happily in front of me, beaming.

"I'm back teme! Miss me?" I gaped at him, looking like a fish out of water, but I don't think he noticed. Before I fully grasped what I was about to do, I jumped out of the bench and flung my arms around Naruto, not caring who saw.

I breathed in his scent, remembering the feeling of him, and tears started blurring my vision. After Naruto got over the initial shock, he pushed me off of him gently and looked into my tear-stained eyes.

"Wow, I've only been gone for three days, and it was only a C-ranked mission…"

I hit him gently on his shoulder and curled myself back into his arms.

"I love you dobe…" Naruto stiffened instantly, and I knew I had said that out loud, not even realizing it.

Pushing myself off of his chest, I stammered.

"I- I mean, I'm joking… ah…haha I really fooled you there didn't I?"

Naruto stared at me for the longest time, and I just avoided his piercing gaze. No matter how much I wanted to look into his bright blue eyes again, I refrained myself, knowing that I might scare him off.

Pulling me back into his arms, Naruto sighed into my ear, "I know dobe….just a joke."

* * *

" I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again!"

Deidara bounced around the perimeter of the hideout, singing his joyful song. He was quite happy because Itachi had yelled at Kisame for not checking up on some graph of his, and since the blond artist had witnessed the whole event, he wasted no time in mocking the shark man about it afterwards. Kisame had raged at him, pulled out Samheda, and was about to cut Deidara in half when Itachi stuck his head out the door and yelled at the sword wielding man some more.

The artist had giggled and bounced out the door happily, giving Kisame the finger on the way out. Now that he was outside, an finished his song, (it was raining, no duh) Deidara was set on making a new 'piece of art' to give to the shark man as an 'apology gift.'

"Why am I smiling  
And why do I sing?  
Why does September  
Seem sunny as spring?"

Itachi ran outside and clobbered Deidara with his computer keyboard, not caring if it got wet in the rain.

"Shut you trap you imbecile! Some people are trying to work! Get inside and fill out those forms!"

Deidara glared at the weasel and huffed angrily inside. Itachi on the other hand, stayed out in the rain, sat down and started cackling to himself.

"You watch out Sasuke! MUHAHAHA!"

* * *

_Well, Itachi is insane I guess, and I didn't quite know how to end that second part... so he's outside clutching a detached keyboard and laughing to himself. strange..  
_

_Lol… well, the 'other ending' was supposed to be a kind of ending where you're all like: "Does Naruto liiike Sasuke? Or is he just __**that **__stupid?" _

_So, I guess I'm keeping you guys guessing again. :P_

_Please please please please review. I know that it sounds really selfish, but it helps me get on track and stay motivated._

_Btw, has anyone been reading the manga? The past few chapters have been really "??" don't you think? _


	9. Chapter Eight: Evade

_Ahh, new chappie. In a sudden burst of happiness, I sat down at my crappy comp to write this to you, so if it is royally screwed up, I totally apologize. Extreme happiness on my part makes me confusing and hard to understand. :D_

_Thank you to **Neenaw** and **WOWBreeeeezy** for reviewing! Teehee I enjoy getting reviews. (hint, hint)_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Evade **

The next few days I avoided Naruto, not wanting any awkward confrontation on my part. I knew that he heard me and that he knew I was being serious. Then again, I could be overestimating him. It's happened before.

Every morning I had a routine. Wake up, have a wholesome breakfast of oatmeal, train, go home, make dinner, have a bath, go to sleep. My days were perfection. Well, at least they would be if I could see Naruto and do naughty things with him, but since I was avoiding him, that obviously wouldn't happen.

Until one day when I was forced to get up and get some milk from the corner store. My parents always forced the "Milk builds strong bones" thing into my head, so even though I hated it, and was slightly lactose-intolerant, I drank a ton of it every day. After my parents were killed, I had to fend for myself and get the milk from the perverted guy behind the counter at the store. Every time I entered, he was always looking at a porno mag, and it scared me that when he saw me he would wiggle his eyebrows suggestively as if I was jealous of him or I wanted to get him in bed. Which, being the Uchiha I am, would never do. And besides, he was hideous, and reminded me of Jiryia, the perverted hermit. Oh good lord. I was starting to sound like Naruto.

Anyways. This one fine morning (it was raining) I trotted along to the convenience store like the good guy I was and opened the door. After shaking what seemed like twenty pounds of water out of my hair, I stood up straight and commenced walking over to the cooler where they kept all the dairy products. Passing the 'caution: wet floors' sign without a second glance, I grabbed the nearest milk carton I could find.

Turning around to get to the cash, the milk slipped from my hands, falling loudly against the floor. Sighing as I leaned over to pick it up, the carton of milk began leaking. I wasn't quite sure if this was a sign or not. To get milk? Or not to get milk? To train today? Or run home and hide under the covers? To kill Itachi? Or not to kill Itachi. Kill Itachi. Definitely.

Smirking in anticipation of the pain he would suffer at my hands, I didn't notice the small puddle of milk that was gathering at my feet and pooling around my sandals.

Taking two small steps in the direction of the counter, the combination of my spilled milk and the floor cleaner caused me to do a flip in mid-air and fall inelegantly on by butt. Lying on the wet floor for a few seconds, I tried to think of a good comeback to any remark the clerk might make about my incredibly ungraceful descent to the ground. Slowly, I got up after making the decision to use sharingan on him if he so much smirked at me, and brushed myself off, smearing the milk even more into my already soaking clothes.

Frowning, I turned around and grabbed the nearly empty milk carton and looked up in the direction of the cash to the sound of laughter. _That fucking clerk. SHARINGAN! _My eyes locked on a pair of bright blue ones behind the counter, and I immediately froze. De-activating my sharingan, I stared at Naruto who was still chuckling madly, even after a glimpse of the Uchiha bloodline limit.

The day seemed to get worse by the second. By this time, I was completing my second extremely un-Uchiha act of the day, by blushing like a schoolgirl. Naruto didn't notice this, but he did stop laughing suddenly, and assumed a very serious expression. Weakly, I walked up to the counter, intending to pay for my faulty milk carton and its contents.

"Hey dobe.. why are-"

"The man who owns this store is Jiryia's cousin. I'm taking over for him for the day. Now, more importantly, why have you been avoiding me?"

"He's Jiryia's cousin eh? That would explain the-" I attempted feebly before Naruto cut me off again.

"Sasuke, why have you been avoiding me!?" I noticed the formal use of my name immediately. I missed the days we would tease each other with names like 'Honey' or 'Sweetums.'

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've been busy training. I need to get better than-"

"Itachi. I know. The "avenger" has better things to do than be with his friends." I cringed at his use of hand quotes on the avenger part. "Sasuke, why don't we talk anymore? I miss you, I haven't seen you for a few weeks. I come by your house and you're not there. Damn it teme, why don't you want to be with me anymore!?"

Slamming his fist down on the counter in front of him and rattling the porno mags lining the sides of the slushee machine, Naruto stared at me with teary blue eyes.

He didn't know the half of it. He didn't know about Itachi imprisoning me, he didn't know about our relationship, he didn't know that I loved him, he didn't know that we lived together, and that he loved me too. I had seen him hanging around my house; I just closed the curtains. I had seen him lingering around the training fields; I used my ninja skills to hide my chakra. I had seen him talking with Hinata; that had hurt the most.

Grasping his hand, I whispered softly, "Naruto, I need to talk to you. I'll tell you everything. I'll buy you ramen. You need to know."

I was feeling extremely brave about this whole thing now, considering I had made a huge fool of myself earlier, and I was almost excited to be with my dobe and hang out with him.

Naruto lit up. "Really? You'll buy ramen?"

I rolled my eyes at his selective hearing and nodded. "Meet me at my house tonight. I'll get take out."

Smiling, Naruto leaned over the counter quickly and kissed my forehead. Retreating back with a blush, he smirked at my confused expression.

"It felt like that kind of moment…"

I nodded dumbly and went to walk out the door.

"Teme! You forgot your milk!" Turning around to fetch the bag, my foot came in contact with the edge of a magazine rack, and for the second time that day, I fell with a loud 'thunk' to the floor. Naruto ran around the counter to help me up, and after doing so, he pushed me out the door.

With Naruto yelling after me, I exited the store with an un-Uchiha-like smile on my face.

"I'll meet you tonight teme!"

* * *

Itachi groaned in his bed, covered completely with several layers of blankets. Sneezing, he called out weakly to his partner.

"Shark boy! I need you!" Kisame walked into the weasel's room, clenching his fists. _It's just the fever, it's just the fever, it's just the- _

"I need to go to the bathroom again sharky!"

Wanting badly to use Samheda on the unsuspecting Itachi, Kisame supressed the urge and faced his ailing partner.

"What it it?" He growled, wishing Deidara was there so he could beat him up instead.

"Bathroom shark boy. Ducky's calling me. He wants me to go with him into the land of Oz... I'm coming Ducky!"

Kisame threw off the layers of blankets to pick up his partner to throw him into the shower, when he noticed something... _strange _under the covers.

"Weasel, why do you have my chibi Sasuke toy under there?"

Itachi held up the plushie up to the light and giggled. Snuggling up to it he murmured, "It's cute"

Kisame raised Samheda up high threateningly, and growled. "Release my chibi Sasuke. NOW!"

Staring up at the shark man, Itachi blinked. "No." Then he took the plushie and shoved it down his shirt.

Kisame's eyes bulged. "What. Did. You. Just. Do?" Just then, Deidara walked into the room with a tray of tea. Glaring at the blue skinned man, he placed the tray down on the bedside table and tucked a smiling Itachi back into bed.

"Ducky likes Sasuke." Itachi was too cute for words, even Kisame had to admit it, though he wanted to kill him.

Deidara patted him on the head and walked over to the weasel's night light, turning it on. "Go to sleep Itachi." Turning to Kisame, he glared. "Go fix that keyboard. The weasel needs it done now!"

The shark man grinned in anticipation of what Itachi was going to do to the blond artist after hearing him call him weasel. Deidara's eyes even got wider, just realizing what he had done. The looked over to the bed.

"Weasel like Ducky..." with a snort, Itachi went to sleep.

* * *

_Well, that's that chapter, please review! Teehee Naruto kissed Sasuke! oo lala  
_

_I got the chibi Sasuke idea here: _

_http: (slash) (slash) one-of-the-clayr (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) art (slash) Naruto-Fan-Comic-17-44155366_


End file.
